onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/So, You Wanna Be A Marine
A light breeze blows upon the shores of this small island. The sun is just now beginning to rise. Chore Boys and Seaman Recruits do work in the court yard of Marine 127th Branch preparing for the Marine Recruits to arrive. A young girl walks down the street, her hair tied back in a ponytail. She walks with power and with purpose. Behind her is her big, gruff friend. His hair is shaggy and he's wearing baggy dirty clothes. "Ugh.. why the hell do we have to do this... I don't wanna be a goddam Marine..." He scratches the back of his head and looks around. "I'm joining and so are you. I have to keep you out of trouble." She looks back at him as she walks. He is searching his pockets for something. "All the Marine's are lame as hell anyway. They all follow orders and don't let anybody have any fun.. Where did I put it..." "That's not true. There's lots of cool Marines. Vice Admiral Tsuru is my favorite. And there's Vice Admiral Garp, and... What the hell are you looking for anyway??" "I swear I grabbed some cigars!" He reaches in his shirt and pulls out two cigars. "Aww haha hell yea! You want one? It'll loosen you up. Get the pole out of your ass, Hina." He sticks one in his mouth and lights it up. "Egh.. No thank you, ugh they'll never except you into the Marines...." "Your loss." he sticks the other in his mouth and lights it up as well. "So what if I don't get accepted. Big whoop." He takes a big puff and blows it in her face as they reach the front gates. "cough..cough.. Ugh no wonder they call you Smoker..." The gates open. The two walk in. "Welcome recruits! Please walk into the building and you'll be introduced to our instructors. After today we'll see if you're fit for the Marines!" The two walk past and into the building. There stand tons of young Marine recruits hoping for a future in protecting a serving. on top on a scaffolding stands the Instructor a large fat man wearing a Marine coat and marine hat with a large mustache. "SILENCE" A hush immidiately falls over the crowd. "I am Instructor Grandigrasa. Today you will be tested physically, and mentally. If you are up to snuff you will be able to join the Marines and if not you will be given the boot." Smoker whispers to Hina "What a god damn pretentious asshole..." "Smoker hush!" "I mean look at him up there, thinking he's all big and tough, I bet I could take him." he puffs his cigars. "Smoker be quiet!" She's getting a little louder "Yeah well maybe I don't want to! Maybe I don't wanna do any of this!" at this point he's talking pretty loudly. "SHUT UP!!" Hina yells at the top of her lungs and immediately realizes what she's done. Everyone looks back at her. The Instructor stops talking. "... You. With the pink hair." He points at Hina. She begins to blush. Grandigrasa begins to walk into the crowd, which splits as he walks through it. "Do you think you have what it takes to join the Marines... Little Missy? Whats your name girly?" He begins to grin. Hina looks around and notices that not only is she one of the only girls in the room, but she is the prettiest. "I am.. uh.. I.... Hina.. Hina is ready to join the Marines...." Grandigrasa puts his hand on her shoulder. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be talking out of turn like that--" "SHUT THE HELL UP" Smoker knocks his hand off her shoulder and gets in his face. He sneers at him and Grandigrasa sneers back. "And what say you, boy? Why would you come so raggedy looking if you wish to be a Marine..?" Smoker blows smoke in his face. "I don't wanna be no damn Marine. I'm just here with my friend here. You can shove your self righteousness up your ass." He takes the cigars out of his mouth and puts them put on Grandigrasa's coat leaving a big black mark. "Why you little INSIGNIFICANT--" "Grandigrasa, let him go." A very tall man sporting a bandana with the Marine logo on it walks through the crowd. The recruits begin to whisper to each other. They know that he's an mportant person. "Grandigrasa whats your problem. Just chill out." The man stands in between Smoker and Grandigrasa. "V-V-V-Vice Admiral Kuzan...." Kuzan ignores him. "So, boy... You don't want to join the Marine's... But you're here anyway." "That's right, my friend made me come. Says it'll be good for me." He motions toward the blushing Hina Smoker flicks the cigat butt in Kuzan face. He chuckles and lowers his round shades. "Yesterday I rescued a small village from a band of pirates. Fathers who lost their sons Children who lost their mothers. I had to console them all." Smoker seems a little confused on why Kuzan is telling him this. "I didnt join the Marine's to be a Hero. I didn't join it for fun. I didnt join it for glory. I joined for the smiling faces of those I've helped. What's your name recruit?" "Smoker...sir..." "Well, Smoker. Take into consideration, the Marine's is a way off life and being one can help the world. Think about it and if you don't want to be here leave." Kuzan turns around and walks back through the crowd. The air seems to be a little more colder now. "Smoker... Do you realize who that was....?" Hina looks angrily at Smoker "Vice Admiral Kuzan..." "And what do you have to say about that you idiot!?" Smoker looks back at the scaffolding. Kuzan stands with his arms crossed, all the recruits looking on at him in awe. "I wanna be a Marine." Category:Blog posts